theminionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Michael The Younger
Michael The Younger. Michael of Constantinople. Formerly known as Victor. This zealot is the defacto leader of the coterie and protector of the dream (If you ask him anyway). He may or may not be mad as a March hare. Author: Hopefully aske Lineage: Childe of Godfred further lineage unknown. History Michael The Younger. Born as human in a little village in Normady close to the forest, fifty miles from the border to what is now known as Belgium. Here he lived under the name of Léon, with only his twin sister, Sophie, after the death of their parents only twelve summers after their birth. At the age of fourteen, they met a mysterious traveling blacksmith, who took a liking to Léon because of his craftmanship as a blacksmith - a trait he had inherited from his late father. Godfred the Blacksmith took Léon and Sophie with him to the dark country of Transylvanian, where Léon got married to a barmaiden, Evelina, at the age of seventeen. Later the same summer, Sophie and Evelina got in to a furious argument over the right to be lady of the smithy that Godfred and Léon built. As the arguement did not seem to have an end, Godfred chose to send Sophie back to France, but not before revealing his true nature to Léon and Sophie and Embracing them. They were seperated - Sophie was sent to Godfred's own sire in France, and Léon, who took the name Victor, since he felt distant from his old human self and to help him live with the horror of feeding upon man, stayed with Godfred and followed him on a Crusade to the holy land, while learning about his new nature. The two twins, Michael and Sophie, was later reunited, but different paths split them again, as Sophie chose to join the Sabbat after the Convension of the Thorns and Michael the Camarilla. Bio PERSONALITY: Michael is a kindred, who believes in the dream he inherited from the arch-angel, but often cannot seem to find out how to live by the dream, and thus it has become like a game for multiple of the Coterie's members, to be either angels or devils on his shoulder, always wispering, as it seems, his choices are often altered by one of the many voices. PUBLIC BACKGROUND: A Brujah, who came to the city of Constantinople, and was chosen as the inheritor of Michael the Archangel, and still as a neonate, sat on the throne of the biggest city in the world. Though he did not wield any real power, it was a feat many respected. After many years running around and traveling the world, he came back to the city as a Primogen of Clan Brujah. KNOWN BACKGROUNDS and MERITS: - Byzantine Status (Prince's favor, Primogen seat). - He's huge. - He's a recognized elder of clan Brujah. - He's a well recognized blacksmith. - Heir to the dream and will of Michael the Patriarch. Childer: Michael the Childe, well know sabbat with large lifesize angel wings. Evelina. Claudia (sometimes known as Michaela) Items of note A magnificient byzantine lamellar armor, with the royal byzantine coat of arms (Komnene coat of arms) on the chestpiece. A amazing greatsword clamped on his back. An old school and beautiful gladius attached to his side. ibor_thorn_by_akeiron-d59tmpm.jpg|Michael Raphael by eventrue-d5gksc4.jpg|Chimerstry, Michael Category:Characters Category:Constantinople Category:Camarilla Category:Brujah Category:Elder Category:PC